disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2
Come join, the disney friends are back! at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. There are many disney rides and meet the disney characters, dreams will come true. Only on Xbox One. List of Attractions *Alice in Wonderland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Fireworks Spectacular *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *The Jungle Cruise *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Peter Pan's Flight *Pinocchio's Daring Journey NEW *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pixie Hollow *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin NEW *Snow White's Scary Adventure NEW *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain Meet and Greet Disney Characters *'THE SENSATIONAL GROUPS' *''Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Max Goof, Darkwing Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto.'' *'PINOCCHIO' *''The Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Patty, Pinocchio.'' *'THE PRINCESSES' *''Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Megara, Mulan, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Snow White, Tiana, Wendy Darling.'' *'THE HEROES' *''Aladdin, Beast, Eric, Flynn Rider, Hercules, John Smith, Mowgli, Naveen, Peter Pan, Prince Charming, Phillip, The Prince, Shang.'' *'THE FAIRIES' *''Fairy God Mother, Fauna, Flora, Merryweather.'' *'THE BIG AND SMALL' *''Baloo, Louie Lamount, Br'er Rabbit, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Clarice, Genie, King Louie, Lilo, Stitch, Timon, Rafiki, and Tinker Bell.'' *'ALICE IN WONDERLAND' *''Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, White Rabbit.'' *'WINNIE THE POOH' *''Eeyore, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh.'' *'WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT' *''Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit.'' *'THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS' *''Jack Skellington, Sally.'' *'PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN' *''Angelica Teach, Black Barty, Captain Jack Sparrow.'' *'THE HAUNTED MANSION' *''Madame Leota, Constance Hatchaway, Ezra the Skeleton, Phineas the Traveler, Gus the Prisoner, The Singing Busts.'' Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie *Dana Hill as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Russi Taylor as Clarice *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *James Arnold Taylor as The Prince *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother *Hayden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Harriett Owen as Wendy Darling *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Roger Craig Smith as Phillip *Susanne Blakeslee as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Kath Souice as Sally *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Mel Gibson as John Smith *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Susan Egan as Megara *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Corey Burton as Ghost Host *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Leota *Kat Cressida as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton *Maurie LaMarche as Phineas the Traveler *Dee Bradley Braker as Gus the Prisoner *The Banks as The Singing Busts